When the Roles Changed
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Kaldur has once again saved Roy's butt from a mission but a week later the roles turns and secrets come out. Happy Valentine's Day everyone and I'm sorry this is hella late


"Of all the most illogical decision you have ever done in your entire life, this one as you say, takes the cake," Kaldur said angrily as he picks up the gauze from the counter.

"Babe," Roy started to say but Kaldur's glare stopped him.

"You could have done anything. You could have called anyone in the entire League even on my team or even me. But instead you choose not to," Kaldur said as he finished wrapping Roy's arm and went to bandage his leg up.

"There was no time. What was I supposed to do, let them die and wait like a good boy. You know that is not my style," Roy tired to explain himself.

"I get that my love, I truly do, however, you could have gotten yourself killed along with several others," Kaldur said as he tied off the stitch and looked him in the eye.

"But I didn't," Roy said as he placed a hand on Kaldur's cheek.

"But you could have. I never want to hear about this on the news again," Kaldur said firmly.

"Alright," Roy said as he got off the counter and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Kaldur cleaned off the blood on the counter and his hands when he heard Roy ordering Chinese.

* * *

It was after a mission that got a little messy in Brazil. There was a fight involving Kaldur and Vertigo. It ended up to be a sword fight between them and Kaldur got stabbed in the stomach. He was rushed to surgery and luckily it didn't hit anything vital. When Kaldur woke up, Roy was sitting on the bed with tear stains on his cheeks. Kaldur gently placed a hand on his cheek and stroked his jaw carefully.

"Hello my love," Kaldur said softly.

"You're an idiot," Roy said surprising sweetly.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked with a small groan.

"You acted like an idiot and nearly got yourself killed again, you moron," Roy said as he stood up frustratedly.

"Roy, do not put me through this," Kaldur begged softly as he he tried to sit up.

"No. You nearly got your ass killed and there was nothing I could do to help you. What if you died? What if he actually hit something vital? Did you ever think about your family in this situation?" Roy asked as he got angry.

"I know. I can not think like that while I am Aqualad. I can not simply do that, you of all people should understand that," Kaldur explained as he tried to calm his boyfriend down.

"You don't get it. I almost lost you. I can't do this Kaldur. You promised me that you stop trying to get yourself killed. And look at what you do!" Roy shouted angrily as he went and punched the wall.

"How in the world is this fair to me. I didn't yell at you when you nearly got killed," Kaldur argued as the team came in the room.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Stay out of this!" Kaldur and Roy shouted to him.

"The reason I yell at you is because you don't listen to me," Roy explained.

"I do listen to you," Kaldur argued in slight shock.

"Obviously you don't cause if you did, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Roy shouted again.

"What was I supposed to do? Let Robin get killed," Kaldur asked angrily.

"No! The responsible thing to do was to avoid it all together. I just want you to be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you babyfish. I need you babe and you're my angel. I can't lose you," Roy explained as he looked at Kaldur with an upset look, the team soon forgotten.

"I know you can not. I love you Roy I really do but I have to do my job," Kaldur said softly as he tried to get to a sitting position away from the pillows.

"I know. I just get so worried about you and this makes me want to push you away. I didn't mean to yell at you, but when you get risky like that, I get worried and that makes me feel angry that I can't help you," Roy explained as he tried to calm down.

"I understand Roy. There are somethings I can not control," Kaldur explained softly.

"I get that. I really do. I just love you too much and I can't bear the idea of losing you. Okay. Just try a little harder to stay alive. Please," Roy begged softly as he took his hands and kissed them softly.

"Okay Speedy. I promise. But you have to promise me that you will also be safe and not become angry at me if I do become injured on a mission," Kaldur said softly as he placed a small kiss on Roy's forehead.

Roy let his hands go and placed a small kiss on Kaldur's slightly red cheek. If there is one person in the entire world that has the honor to call Roy 'Speedy' it's Kaldur. Roy placed his hands on Kaldur's waist and kissed all over the side of his neck, just because he loved to see Kaldur all flustered. He would whisper small little things in his ears.

"I love you baby. My little baby fish," As he held his waist possively.

The team watched in awe as Roy acted this way with Kaldur. Kaldur melted in his arms like caramel. He was lightly rocked in Roy's arms which caused Kaldur to nuzzle his face in Roy's neck.

"Oh my gosh," Wally whispered in shock.

"How long have you, when?" Robin asked in slight shock.

"A few months ago," Roy explained.

"How did we miss this?" Artemis asked.

"Because you weren't looking," Roy answered. "Now, please, can he sleep?" Roy said in his protective boyfriend voice.

"My darling, please, they just want to check in on me?" Kaldur said with a small yawn.

"You're tired babe. You need to rest," Roy said as he tucked Kaldur in the bed.

"Lay with me," Kaldur said as he made room for him.

Roy smiled and took the spot next to Kal. He wrapped his arms around him after he moved the blanket to keep Kaldur warm.

"You can shut the lights when you leave," Roy said as he kissed Kaldur's head.

The team leaves and shuts off the light as ordered.


End file.
